


Shattered Future

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, F/F, Major Character(s), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra never expected for things to end up like this... Not like this... When did things fall apart?...Day 3: Future





	Shattered Future

The fire burned through the Whispering Woods, the crackling of the flame running rampant to the once flourishing landscape could be heard echoing through the battlefield.

Catra watched in horror as the Rebellion was overwhelmed by Horde Prime's army. There was no where for anyone to run, the Horde annihilating anyone its path. No one could stop the Horde… This wasn't what she wanted to. She wanted to destroy the princesses, to beat Adora! She wanted for the Horde to take over the lands and to rule Etheria. But seeing everything being destroyed in its path, Horde Prime not caring whether the people that were killed were Etherian Horde allies or if they were Rebellion soldiers.

Someone had to stop it, except… there was no one to do so… She-Ra, no… Adora had been struck down early on. Even with the princesses trying to assist her, the forces of Horde Prime had overwhelmed them so quickly that it seemed futile to continue the fight.

And as Catra watched her once best friend bleed on the dirt beneath her weakened body and her heart broke. The magicat moved cautiously, trying to make sure that any of the Horde soldiers would not spot her. She had long since left the Horde ever since Scorpia had ratted her out to Hordak for having sent Entrapta to Beast Island.

She managed to make her way to Adora's broken body, her heart pounding in her chest as she saw up close the deep wounds on the blonde's skin. She kneels down besides her former friend, bringing her into her arms as the other gurgles with the blood that filled her throat.

"C-Ca…tra…" Adora shuddered, whimpering in pain as her broken body was shifted. Catra winced at the pained tone in Adora's voice, cradling her friend close as she watched the life spill out of her open wounds. "Shhh… save your strength, you idiot… I-I'll try to get some help, okay?" She said even though she knew that that wouldn't be possible. Not with after the destruction that Horde Prime had left in its wake. Adora gave her a weak smile, her eyes glossed over as she weakly lifted a hand to place it on top of Catra's. The blonde slowly shook her head as her hand slipped back down to the ground, a cough erupting from her as another splash of blood covered her lips. " S-stay… ple-please…" She murmured, her voice lacking the strength that she once had. "D-don't wanna… go al-alone…" Catra's ears flattened on her head, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as Adora pleaded for her company in her last moments of life despite how much pain caused her. Despite the fact that all of this was her fault in the first place.

"I'll stay… I promise you'll be okay, Adora… J-just keep your eyes open…" The magicat begged, her hands trembling as she held the other close. The smile on Adora's lips turned sadder, her breaths coming out in short puffy pants as she struggled to breathe. "C-Catra… th…ank… you…" She struggled to push out the words, the light in her eyes flickering as they slowly slide close.

"Adora! Stay awake! Stay awake, dammit!" Catra yelled, shaking the other in desperation but nothing that she did worked. Adora was not responsive anymore, her breathing having seized despite Catra's desperate attempts to wake her. Her yells only attracting the attention of Horde Prime's army as they rushed in her direction.

"Adora… I-I'm sorry…" The brunette whispered, the stomps of Horde Prime's army getting closer.

_ **You did this…** _

_ **It's all your fault…** _

The footsteps of the Horde only moved closer, but Catra remained. Her hold on Adora's lifeless body never loosening despite everything happening around her.

_ **You opened the portal…** _

_ **You brought Horde Prime…** _

_ **Adora begged you… She begged and begged…** _

_ **But you didn't listen… and now…** _

With one last whisper of Adora's name, the robots surrounded her and everything turns red and then black.

_ **You made the choice…** _

_**And now you die with it…** _

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think all of my stories would be fluff, did you?


End file.
